1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing pallet that can be attached to a vehicle window. More specifically, the invention relates to a clipboard for work orders that has an attached pouch on the backside for placing items to be protected from the weather, while the writing surface of the clipboard is suspended from the inside of a window of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing palettes and clipboards with various means of attaching paper to a writing surface are old in the art. While there are clipboard devices that have compartments for placing objects such as artwork pencils, etc., there are no clipboard devices that allow storage of items in opposition to the writing face, while still allowing the clipboard to be hung on a flat wall or surface.
A device that could be used to protect objects from the weather would be particularly useful in situations where the user needs a writing surface coupled to a means for attaching the clipboard to a vehicle. Such a device would be of particular use in service industries such as the oil-change, automotive repair, and other automotive industries. Since the outside of the vehicle is exposed to the elements, e.g. rain, there is also a need for having a means for attaching other items such as the keys to the vehicle on the same clip board. The means would keep the keys on the outside of the vehicle, while the writing surface would be on the inside. The present invention is directed toward this end.